This invention relates to a latch and method of mounting same. More particularly but not exclusively the latch and method of mounting is intended for use with sliding and hung window systems.
Typically latches for sliding and hung window systems are surface mounted. Thus they are readily visible on the window and can therefore adversely impact on the aesthetic appeal of the window installation.
Surface mounting latches are normally attached to the window by use of mechanical fasteners. In time the latch can become xe2x80x9cloosexe2x80x9d on the window due to loosing of the mechanical fastener or in extreme cases the opening in the window extrusion in which the fastener is fitted can become oversized and the latch can become separated from the window. Generally this oversizing of the opening results from the fastener initially becoming loose.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a latch which is in a large part concealed within a window extrusion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a latch which is of such construction that no fixing screws or other mechanical fasteners are required for installation of the latch in a window system.
Broadly according to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a latch device including a body, a latch element movably mounted within the body and movable between a latching position and non-latching position, moving mechanism for moving the latch element between said latching and non-latching positions, the body having retaining elements to retain the body when installed through an opening and into a window extrusion.
In a preferred form of the invention the latch device further includes an externally accessible operating slide element which is engageable with said moving mechanism. The slide element can be slidingly engaged with a mounting member which is mountable in a snap lock arrangement in an opening in a window extrusion. The coupling between the slide element and the moving means can be formed by inter-engagement of an elongate member in an aperture.
According to a preferred form of the invention the moving mechanism includes a sub-housing slidingly located in the body, the latch element being pivotal about an axis fixed relative to the body and coupled to the sub-housing such that sliding movement of the sub-housing translates into a pivotal movement of the latch element.
Preferably a biasing means is coupled between the body and the sub-housing. The latch element is preferably a hook tongue.
According to a second broad aspect of the invention there is provided a method of mounting a latch device in an extruded window element the method including the steps of forming apertures in opposing spaced apart walls of the window element, inserting through one aperture in a snap lock fitting a latch body of the latch device so that the body is substantially located within the extruded element and installing in the other aperture operating furniture which when installed inter-engages with latch moving means of the latch body.